


Lapis and Lazuli

by kenchang



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Before she became the powerful fighter Android 18, Lazuli was just a girl that loved her brother a little too much.
Relationships: Android 17/Android 18 (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	Lapis and Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the Red Ribbon Army enhanced Androids 17 and 18. Expect plenty of character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Lapis, a lean, 19 year old boy with dark hair of medium length excitedly tells his twin sister about his girlfriend, Magenta, as they drink beer at their garage.

"I'm gonna go for it. It's time. She can't say no to this," he jokes, gesturing at his lean build.

Lazuli chuckles, her eyes furtively gliding over his body as he leans on his motorcycle and takes another sip from his beer can. He doesn't have a shirt on, wearing only a pendant, a pair of black jeans, and boots. And she secretly agrees with him. It really would be difficult for any woman to say no to that.

She nods and smiles as he speaks, trying to hide how her heart breaks a little everytime he talks about his girlfriend. Lazuli loves her brother. But she doesn't love him the way other sisters love their brothers. Society would frown upon how she loves him, and she wouldn't care. Lazuli has always been a rebel. She couldn't care less about what other people think. That's not the problem. Her problem is that Lapis clearly doesn't feel the same way.

"There's just one problem," Lapis reluctantly continues. "Magenta has this brother."

"Oh God," Lazuli groans, rolling her eyes and threatening to walk away.

"Well, she doesn't want him to be left all alone at home while every other kid in the neighborhood is at the beach party! Honestly, I feel sorry for the guy, too."

"You want me to be his date."

"You've met Magenta. You've seen how hot she is. You can bet her brother's hot, too. Come on. Who knows? You two might hit it off."

#

This is Lazuli's favorite moment, riding in the back of her brother's motorcycle. When they ride, it's like they're the only two people in the world. She wraps her arms tighter around his waist, intentionally pressing her ample breasts against the back of his jacket. He just looks back at her and smiles for a second before turning his attention back on the road. If he didn't have a girlfriend he was crazy about, Lazuli might suspect he was gay. And just like that, the moment ends too soon as her brother parks the motorcycle in front of Magenta's house, and Lazuli is forced to return to the real world where sisters aren't allowed to fall in love with their brothers.

The door opens and Magenta, wearing a sundress with a floral pattern, walks out, a smile on her face. She is a beautiful girl with a fair complexion and long, wavy, brown hair. She is also a cheerleader and the class president, the perfect combination of beauty and brains. How Lazuli wants to strangle her.

A young, pale, frail-looking boy in glasses and a checkered, button-down shirt appears behind Magenta.

"Oh shit," Lazuli mumbles to her brother. "Is that-?"

"He's not hot," Lapis mumbles back. "I am so sorry."

"You so owe me for this."

"Hey, maybe he's funny."

"He better be a fucking comedian."

Magenta races down the steps into Lapis's arms, and the couple kiss passionately. Lazuli feels like she was just stabbed in the chest with a knife.

"Oh, this is my brother, Fuchsin," Magenta makes introductions. "Fuchsin, this is Lapis and his sister, Lazuli."

"Hey," Lapis greets him, but Fuchsin doesn't seem to notice, obviously bedazzled by Lazuli's beauty.

Lazuli chose to wear a revealing blouse because she wanted to compete with Magenta. Now, with the boy's eyes on her, she's starting to regret it.

"Hi," Fuchsin shyly greets her.

Lazuli forces a smile.

"So, we ready to go?" Lapis asks.

"Yea!" the cheerleader cheers.

Lapis hops on his motorbike, and Magenta sits behind him. Lazuli's blood boils. She absolutely hates it when other girls sit on the motorcycle behind her brother like that. That's her spot. She spent hours upon hours helping her brother restore that motorcycle. She earned that spot behind him.

"My car's this way," Fuchsin informs her.

"Cool," Lazuli answers matter-of-factly.

#

That night, the foursome join a large group of rowdy teenagers, drinking, singing, laughing, and dancing around a bonfire in the beach. Later, after the music dies, the boys and girls pair up and retreat into the dark places to make out.

"I'm having a really great time," Fuchsin drunkenly tells Lazuli as they sit on the sand.

"Yea, me too," Lazuli answers absentmindedly as her eyes search the darkness for her brother.

Then, Fuchsin abruptly kisses her in the mouth. Lazuli's eyes bulge in shock, and she shoves the boy back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yells.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the boy replies, his face red with embarrassment. "I-I read the signals wrong."

"Ya think?!"

"I'm sorry. L-Let's just look for the others, okay?"

Lazuli gasps as Fuchsin starts to walk away. She despises the thought of Magenta doing God knows what with her brother right now, but Lapis has been excited for this night, and she doesn't want to ruin it for him.

She grabs on to Fuchsin's hand and coos, "Wait. You just startled me. That's all. We can fool around a little."

The boy smiles excitedly. Lazuli pulls him to her and grudgingly necks with him. As they kiss, he begins unbuttoning her top.

She gently pushes his hands away and softly says, "Hey, slow down."

But when they continue kissing, he starts undressing her again.

"I said slow down," Lazuli says more sternly.

"You tease!" he suddenly snaps and rips her top open.

Lazuli punches him in the face. He retaliates by slapping her with the back of his hand. The girl falls to the ground, her ears ringing, the world spinning before her eyes.

"You're just another attention whore," the boy hisses, pinning her to the ground with his weight.

"You don't talk to me like that," Lazuli responds groggily. "I don't care whose brother you are."

Fuchsin slaps her in the face again. Then, he begins to undo her jeans.

#

Lapis parks his motorcycle in the garage.

He dances inside the house and happily calls, "Lazuli?! Hey, where'd you guys drive off to?"

Nobody replies.

Lapis enters his sister's bedroom and says, "Guess who got lucky tonight-?"

He sees his sister sitting at the edge of the bed, her shirt torn, her head lowered, a bruise on her face, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Lapis gasps.

"Get out, Lapis," she answers without looking up.

"Was it Fuchsin?! Did he do this?!"

"I SAID GET OUT, LAPIS!"

She shoves him out and slams the door in his face.

#

Magenta is startled by the banging on her door.

"Lapis? W-What are you doing here?" she asks, giving her boyfriend a confused smile.

Lapis pushes past her and marches inside. He finds Fuchsin in the kitchen, pressing a bag of frozen peas to his face where Lazuli had punched him. Fuchsin sees the rage in the other boy's eyes.

He panics and blurts, "Lapis, your sister's lying! She came on to me, okay?!"

Lapis growls, "She didn't tell me anything."

"Look, I'm sorry! I was drunk. You're a guy. You know how it is, right? We're all like that when we're drunk!"

"No. We're not."

Lapis knocks him down with a punch to the face. Then, he pins Fuchsin to the ground with his left hand while raining blows down on the boy's head with his right fist.

"Lapis, stop!" Magenta screams, trying to pull her boyfriend off her brother. "You'll kill him!"

"That's the idea," Lapis answers.

The left side of Fuchsin's face is already a swollen, bloody mess, but Lapis refuses to stop punching him. Then, he is startled by a sharp pain. He reaches behind and pulls a kitchen knife from his back. He drops the knife. It clatters on the floor. He turns and finds his girlfriend, his blood on her hands.

"They all warned me about you," Magenta sobs. "They said you'd be trouble. But I didn't listen to them."

Lapis just quietly glares at her. Then, he staggers out the front door.

#

Lapis and Lazuli sit at the front steps to their house. He's drinking beer from a can. She's sitting on a higher step behind him, bandaging his knife wound. The injury isn't serious.

"I took care of Fuchsin," Lapis says without turning around, a scowl on his face. "He's not hurting you or anybody else again."

"What about you and Magenta?" Lazuli asks.

Lapis takes a swig of beer and grumbles, "Forget her."

Lazuli rests her head on Lapis's shoulder and wraps her arms around him, hiding a smile from her brother. She had won. Lapis had chosen her over the perfect girl. He belongs to her now. He might one day fall in love and marry some other woman, but it wouldn't matter to Lazuli. Because if it ever comes down to another choice, her brother would always choose her.

END


End file.
